What Is Love, Gege?
by Munraito Yami
Summary: Saat Tao yang polos bertanya 'Apa itu cinta' pada Kris ge-nya tersayang. KrisTao/ YifanTao


Author : PrincessZitao

Title : What Is Love, Gege

Genres : Humor(?), Romance

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Cast : Kris, Tao

Other Cast : Member EXO

Warning : Typo, Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Alur kecepetan, Tidak sesuai EYD, OCC.

* * *

Ini FF KrisTao pertama saya yang saya publish, FF ini terinpsirasi dari kepolosan Tao yang kadang buat saya pengen nyulik dia #Plakk xD

Cuma mau bilang, sebelum baca nih FF gaje. Tolong setidaknya siapkan kantung keresek dan obat pusing ya xD soalnya setelah membaca FF ini, saya tidak menjamin kondisi anda akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin minimal anda akan mengalami mual-mual, muntaber(?), pusing, dll :v

No Flame, No Bash Chara OK ;)

OK langsung saja.

DOn't like, don't read.

* * *

.

Happy Reading

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang tidak biasa di Drom EXO, kenapa tidak biasa? Karena pagi ini Drom EXO terasa begitu tentram dan nyaman tanpa ada suara kicauan Baekhyun dan Chen yang selalu berhasil membuat barang-barang di Drom sebelah hancur berantakan. Saking tentram dan nyamannya, bunga-bunga pun tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk bermekaran dengan Indahnya, membuat para Kupu-kupu terpikat untuk mengambil sari madunya. Bahkan air terjun mengalir dengan jernihnya memberikan kesejukan pada pepohonan dan rerumputtan yang tumbuh di sekitarnya.

OK..lebay -..-

.

Pokoknya pagi ini di Drom EXO terasa sangat tenang, sehingga para tatangga tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur karena barang-barang mereka tidak ada yang pecah lagi.

"GEGEEEEEEEE"

.

Dalam hitungan detik beberapa gelas dan piring milik Drom sebelah tiba-tiba jatuh dari tempattnya hingga pecah, dan membuat sang pemilik menangis sambil bertanya 'kapan penderitaan mereka berakhir?'.

.

Mari kita mengheningkan cipta untuk beberapa benda yang menjemput ajalnya pagi ini.

Mengheningkan cipta...di mulai.

.

.

.

"GEEGEEEEEE" Teriak seorang namja manis bermata Panda dengan kencangnya, teriakannya yang hampir menyamai suara petir Chen itu memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan Drom EXO sehingga membuat beberapa lukisan yang terpasang di dinding jatuh dengan tidak berkeperilukisan(?). Beruntung foto Sehun yang sedang berpose melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera tidak ikut terjatuh, hanya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri dengan kecepatan luar biasa saja.

Namja manis bermata Panda-atau kita panggil saja Tao- terlihat sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah kamar yang di depan pintunya bertuliskan..

.

Kamar PandaPeach dan Naga Angry Bird.

Eoh!

.

"GEGEEEE"

.

Braakkkk

.

"Ah!"

.

Namja tampan yang di panggil gege a.k.a Kris yang tadinya sedang duduk dengan nikmat di atas ranjang terlonjak kaget hingga menjatuhkan buku yang sedang di bacanya ke atas lantai, saat tiba-tiba saja ada mahluk berjenis manusia setengah Panda yang membuka-lebih tepatnya mendobrak- pintu kamarnya dengan (sangat) kasar.

"Yaampun, Tao. Kau mengagetkan gege" Ucap Kris sambil memegang dadanya yang hampir saja meloncat dengan 'indah' dari tempatnya karena terlalu terkejut, jangan lupakan kedua bola matanya yang setajam elang kini membelalak dan menatap horror pada sosok cantik yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar di depan pintu.

Bukannya merasa bersalah Tao malah semakin tersenyum lebar hingga kedua bola matanya tenggelam dalam lengkungan bulan sabit, dan menunjukan wajah polosnya yang membuat Kris selalu luluh dibuatnya.

Hahh

Kris menghela nafas pelan. Well mau gimana lagi, sampai Upin dan Ipin SMA, tumbuh rambut, jadi tinggi, punya kumis, dan jadi kakek-kakek pun Kris tidak akan pernah bisa marah sama Tao. Terlalu cinta.

"Tao, lainkali buka pintunya pelan-pelan ya" Ucap Kris sedikit berjongkok untuk mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh. Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Kris, Tao malah berlari menghampiri Kris dengan wajah yang berseri dan kelewat silau-lebih silau dari saat Kris tersenyum dan nunjukkin giginya- dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan namja tampan tersebut.

"GEGEE"

"Aarrggghhh" Dengan suara nge bashnya Kris berteriak kencang dan menjatuhkan kembali buku yang sedang di ambilnya ke atas lantai, kedua tangannya bergerak cepat menutup telinganya yang hampir lepas saat mendengar teriakan Tao tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tao" Kris menatap horror (lagi) pada sosok cantik yang masih tersenyum lebar di depannya.

"Tao, kau ingin membuat telinga gege jadi tuli ya" Ucap Kris masih dengan wajah shocknya. Senyum lebar yang sempat terukir di belahan bibir Tao perlahan mulai menghilang, namja manis dengan surai raven itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris bingung. Kris menelan paksa air liurnya saat melihat pose menggemaskan Tao. Sangat menggoda you know.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian semyum itu kembali hadir di belahan bibir kucing Tao.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kris ge" Jawab Tao ceria dengan tatapan polosnya.

.

Seseorang...bolehkah Kris memakan bocah Panda di depannya ini? Sedikit saja.

Bolehkan ya? Boleh?

Pleaseeeeeee!

Tidak boleh.

Baiklah.

.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir beberapa setan yang sempat hinggap di kepalanya dan membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada bocah Panda yang sedang duduk di depannya ini.

Hahh

Kris memang harus ekstra sabar saat menghadapi Pandanya yang satu ini.

Eh? Pandanya?

Err...baiklah, Tao memang belum sah menjadi milik Kris. Tapi Kris sudah mengklain Tao sebagai miliknya, dan Kris tidak menerima protesan dari orang lain. Semua orang harus mau menerima kalau Tao itu hanya milik Kris terpaksa atau tidak, titik. Dan itu hukumnya sangat wajib.

.

Sekali lagi biar jelas.  
.

Tao itu cuma milik Kris, hanya milik Wu YiFan, dan akan selalu menjadi milik Kris, Yifan, Kevin, Li Jia Heng dan nama-nama Kris lainnya. Itu mutlak tanpa ada penolakan dan protesan dari org lain.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan palu sudah terdengar, dan hakim sudah memutuskan bahwa Tao hanya akan menjadi milik Kris. Titik gak pake koma apalagi tanda tanya.

Jadi, awas saja kalau ada yang mau merebut Tao dari Kris. Siap-siap jadi abu atau setidaknya siapin mental jika tiba-tiba kulitnya berubah menjadi hitam a.k.a gosong atau sebutan lainnya adalah tutung.

.

Ok, lanjut ke cerita awal.

.

"Baiklah Tao, jadi...ada apa kau mencari gege?" Tanya Kris sambil menyimpan buku yang sempat terjatuh tadi di atas meja nakas. Mendengar pertanyaan Kris barusan senyuman Tao berubah menjadi semakin merekah, kedua bola matanya yang sehitam black pearl menatap Kris dengan semangat yang begitu membara. Kris bersumpah melihat kobaran api dalam kedua bola mata Panda Tao.

"GEGE TAO INGIN BERTANYA"  
.

Aduh Tao, kau makan apa sih? -,

.

Kris hampir saja terjengkang jika ia tidak segera mengendalikan dirinya yang kembali di buat terkejut oleh bocah setengah Panda yang begitu Kris cintai sampai mati dunia akhirat, eaaaaaa.

Kris terbatuk pelan, dan kembali bersikap so cool di depan Tao. Namja tampan dengan surai pirang itu menatap Tao dengan kening yang berkerut bingung.

"Kau mau bertanya apa, Tao-ie" Tanya Kris dengan suara ngebash yang sengaja di buat selembut mungkin, bayangin aja sendiri.

Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan berbinar ceria, seolah-olah Kris adalah cake coklat atau Tas Gucci keluaran terbaru kesukaan Tao. Tapi sayang bukan.

Tiba-tiba saja latar di sekita keduanya berubah menjadi api yang sedang berkobar-kobar dengan sangat besarnya, Kris meneguk air liurnya paksa saat merasakan hawa di sekitarnya semakin panas. Namja tampan itu terus menunggu dengan penasaran jawaban dari Tao atas pertanyaannya barusan.

Apa yang ingin Tao tanyakan?

Kedua tangan dengan jari lentik milik Tao terkepal erat, namja cantik itu mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal di udara lalu berkata...

"GEGE...CINTA ITU APA GE?"

.

Dan sekarang Kris benar-benar terjengkang dari tempat tidurnya.

Hah?

Cinta itu apa?

Hahahaha

Cinta itu apa?

Hahaha...ha -_-

.

Dengan posisi yang sedikit tidak elit efek terjengkang, Kris membelalakkan kedua matanya dan menatap Tao kaget.

"A-apa, Tao-ie? Cinta itu apa?" Tanya Kris mencoba memastikan atas apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Bisa saja Tao sebenarnya mengatakan 'Kris ge, mau jadi pacar Tao ya!' Tapi Kris salah dengar.

Tapi melihat Tao yang mengangguk dengan semangat plus dengan senyuman manisnya, membuat Kris yakin bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

Sayang sekali.

"Iya Klis ge, Cinta itu apa?" Ucap Tao lagi dengan nada yang masih bersemangat, ngomong-ngomong Tao itu cadel 'R' lo. Coba suruh Tao nyanyiin lagu Growl, pasti pas bagian nyanyi Eureurong Eureurong akan berubah menjadi Euleulong Euleulong.

Tapi itulah yang membuat Kris jatuh cinta pada sosok cantik setengah Panda di depannya ini, Tao itu cute. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, dari luar hingga ke dalam-dalamnya. Tao selalu berhasil membuat Kris kelepek-kelepek, gemas, makin cinta, lupa daratan dan perairan* abaikan yang terakhir*

Kris terbatuk pelan, namja tampan itu kembali duduk pada posisi awalnya dan memasang ekspresi coolnya kembali. Seulas senyum tipis tercipta di belahan bibir tebal Kris, namja dengan tatapan Angly Bild -kata Tao- itu menatap Tao lembut.

"Jadi...Tao ingin tau cinta itu apa?" Tanya Kris tersenyum tampan hingga membuat Es di Kutub Utara Meleleh karena pemanasa Global *Terus kaitannya sama Kris apa?-,*, Tao mengangguk lucu mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Iya gege, Tao ingin tau cinta itu apa. Gege taukan cinta itu apa?" Tanya Tao dengan semangat, Kris tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Tao yang begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

Aahh...tidak salah jika Kris begitu menyukai Tao, Tao itu sangat menggemaskan. Dan ingat, Tao itu cuma milik Kris. Titik gak pake koma apalagi tanda tanya.

Sekali lagi biar jelas.

*Tiba-tiba panci melayang*

Ok kita lanjutkan saja-,

Kris tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, namja tampan itu memasang ekspresi sedih yang di buat-buat.

"Maaf, Tao-ie. Gege tidak tahu" Jawab Kris dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"E-eh? Gege tidak tau?" Tanya Tao dengan ekspresi kaget, Kris mengangguk pelan membuat Tao memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Yaaaahhh...sayang sekali, aku kira gege tau" Ucap Tao lemas dan tidak bersemangat, Latar yang tadinya di penuhi oleh kobaran api semangat kini berubah menjadi latar pemadam kebakaran yang sedang mencoba memadamkan api semangat milik Tao.

"Tapi..." Tiba-tiba Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Tao lembut, membuat namja penyuka Panda itu mendongak dan menatap Kris bingung.

"Gege tidak tau cinta itu apa, tapi yang gege tau_

.

.

_Cinta itu Tao"

.

"Eh?" Tao mengerjap pelan, sosok menggemaskan itu menatap namja tampan mirip Naga tapi keturunan Angly Bild-Lagi-lagi menurut Tao- itu bingung dengan tatapan polosnya. Sementara itu Kris tersenyum lembut dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak memasukan Tao kedalam karung dan menculiknya untuk di bawa pulang ke Canada agar bisa di kenalkan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi? Menurut gege cinta itu...Tao?" Tanya Tao dengan tatapan super duper polosnya.

.

Ah...tahan Kris, tahan.

Kuatkan dirimu.

.

"Iya, tentu saja. Menurut gege, cinta itu adalah Tao" Jawab Kris tersenyum mantap. Tao menatap Kris dengan kedua mata Pandanya yang mengerjap bingung dan memancarkan kepolosan.

Kuatkan dirimu Kris.

"Tapi kenapa, ge?" Tanya Tao memiringkan kepalanya, memasang pose bingung yang sangat menggemaskan.

AAARRRGGGGHHHH KUATKAN DIRIMU KRIS.

"Uhuk" Kris terbatuk pelan, mencoba menstabilkan pesona coolnya yang sempat luntur karena sikap Tao yang terlalu menggemaskan.

"Tao" Kris tersenyum simpul, senyuman simple yang begitu terlihat tampan bagi siapa saja. Kris juga mengkui kalau ia sangat tampan, kalau tidak percaya coba tanyakan pada Ibunya. Ibunya pasti akan menjawab 'Kris itu sangat tampan' *Yaiyah bang_- masa Ibu lo bilang lo jelek, malu dong tuh Ibu punya akan kaya lo-,*

"I-iya ge?" Tanya Tao dengan suara yang mencicit lucu karena malu, bagaimana tidak malu? Saat ini kedua tangan besar milik Kris sedang menangkup wajah Tao dengan penuh kelembutan. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat sosok polos Tao menjadi sangat merona.

Tiba-tiba saja latar di sekitar Kris dan Tao berubah menjadi taman bunga dengan kelopak bungan sakura yang berjatuhan di sekitar keduanya.

"Bagi gege cinta itu adalah Tao karena..." Tao menatap Kris dengan kedua bola mata yang memancarkan antusias yang begitu besar, seolah-olah kata-kata yang di ucapkan Kris adalah penentu kehidupnya dimasa depan. Tidak boleh di lewatkan sedikitpun.

"Karena satu-satunya orang yang mengajarkan tentang kebahagiaan kepada gege, adalah Tao"

"Eeh?" Kedua bola mata panda Tao mengerjap bingung, Kris tersenyum kecil dan mencubit pelan kedua pipi tembem Tao.

"Tao juga yang sudah membuat gege tau rasanya cemburu itu seperti apa" Kedua belah pipi Tao merona malu saat melihat senyum Kris yang seratus kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya, apalagi kali ini gigi tongos Kris gak bikin silau.

Perlahan, penuh kelembutan, di tambah cinta dan kasih sayang-lebay-Kris menuntun tangan kanan Tao untuk menyentuh dadanya. Membuat si cantik yang terngah merona di depannnya dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak kencang didadanya.

"Debaran jantung ini" Kris menggenggam erat dan sedikit meremas pelan tangan Tao yang berada di dadanya.

"Hanya kau Tao, hanya kau yang dapat membuat jantung gege berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Hanya kau...Tao" Ucap Kris dengan nada dan wajah yang dibuat seperti Sule yang sedang menggodan wanita cantik di acara televisi kesukaan Tao, apalagi di akhir kalimat Kris sedikit lebih mendramatiskan upacannya agar terlihat lebih romantis-padahal lebay-.

Wajah Tao sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang suka di sajikan di restoran-restoran terkenal, merah menggoda.

Jadi pengen makan.

"Ge...gege" Cicit Tao sambil kucing-kucing malu, eh? Malu kucing malu? kucing malu kucing? Ah...apalah itu, bikin ribet aja.

Melihat Tao yang malu-malu kucing (ini yang bener) Kris pun tersenyun kecil, dengan pelan kedua tangan Kris berpindah menyentuh pinggang Tao dan mengelusnya lembut *Modus Lu Kris*. Tao menggeliat pelan dan terlihat semakin merona malu, kepalanya tertunduk untuk menghindari tatapan serta senyuman mesyum milik Kris. Tingkah Tao yang sangat menggemaskan membuat Kris tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangan Kris mengangkat dagu Tao agar namja cantik tersebut menatapnya dan agar Kris dapat menyatukan kening keduanya. Dan hal tersebut semakin sukses membuat Tao merona malu. Menggunakan tangannya yang lain Kris semakin merengkuh pinggang Tao agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Berkat Tao juga, sekarang gege mengerti...apa itu air mata, kenangan yang indah, cinta, dan kerinduan" Ketegasan dan ketulusan yang terpancar dalam kedua keping hazel milik Kris membuat hati Tao sedikit tersentuh, kedua bola mata sehitam black pearl sosok cantik itu mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Tao juga yang membuat gege tau, bahwa mengatakan cinta lebih sulit dari pada mati" Setiap hembusan nafas Kris yang dapat Tao rasakan di wajahnya membuat sosok cantik tersebut terus-tesrusan merona dibuatnya, Kris semakin erat memeluk pinggang Tao.

"Tao"

"I-iya ge?"

"Gege rasa, cinta yang selama ini gege impikan adalah kau...Tao"

.

Bluusss

.

Tao tidak mengerti kenapa setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris selalu berhasil membuatnya merona dan berdebar. Yang Tao tau, ia hanya merasa nyaman saat berdekatan dengan Kris. Mungkin karena Kris baik dan sangat menyanyanginya-Itu pikir Tao-.

"Gege" Rengek Tao pelan, Kris tersenyum simpul.

.

"Huang Zi Tao"

"Y-ya gege?"

"I LOVE YOU"

.

Cuuppp

.

Kris mengecup kening Tao lembut dan penuh cinta, menyalurkan setiap perasaan tulus yang selalu membuat dada Kris berdebar lewat ciuman tersebut.

"Hiks...hiks..gege" Mendengar suara isakan Tao membuat Kris terkejut dan segera melepaskan ciumannya untuk melihat wajah cantik Tao yng sudah basah oleh air mata. Kedua tangan Kris bergerak untuk mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Tao.

"Ssttt...Baby, jangan menangis" Ucap Kris lembut dan menatap Tao dengan penuh cinta. Bukannya berhenti, Tao malah memeluk Kris, menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Kris dan terisak keras disana. Kris terlihat panik dan sedikit gelagapan.

"Ta-Tao, kenapa kau menangis eoh?" Tanya Kris sambil mengelus punggung bergetar Tao pelan. Kris jadi bingung sendiri, apa jangan-jangan Kris salah bicara sehingga Tao jadi menangis? Atau jangan-jangan Tao tidak mencintai Kris?

.

Tiddddaaaaaakkkkkkkk

Itu tidak benar kan? iyakan? Iyakan?

.

"Hiks Tao" Kris tersadar dari pemikiran gaje nya setelah mendengar suara Tao.

"Iya, Tao. Kau kenapa Baby?"

"Hiks...Tao...hiks...Tao tidak mengerti gege bicara apa..hiks"

.

JJJDDDEEEERRRRRRRRR

.

Tiba-tiba suara petir Chen terdengar dimana-mana.

.

Tidak mengerti?

Tidak mengerti?

TIDAK MENGERTI?

Hahahahahahaha.

Tidak mengerti.

Hahahahahaha.

Tidak mengerti.

Hahahahahaha...haha_"

WHAT THE HELL!

HOLY SHIT!

.

"T-tap terima kasih gege" Tao melepskan pelukannya dan menatap Kris dengan wajah basahnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Kris menarik sebelah halisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Kris bingung, mengabaikan fakta bahwa hatinya baru saja di porak-prandakan oleh sosok cantik manusia setengan Panda tersebut. Tao tersenyum manis dengan lelehan air mata yang mulai mengering dan ingus yang meler sedikit keluar.

"Terima kasih, karena gege sekarang Tao sudah tau cinta itu apa" Kris mengerjap bingung, tapi sedetik kemuadian senyuman tampan tercetak di belahan bibir tebalnya.

"Jadi...Tao sudah tau cinta itu apa?" Tanya Kris mencoba memastikan sesuatu, kali ini hatinya yang sempat porak-pranda kembali terasa lebih baik.

Tao mengusap air matanya kasar, dan menarik baju Kris untuk membersihkan hidupnya yang dipenuhi ingus.

.

Srriiiiingggg

Eoh...menjijikan.

Gak papa, demi cinta. Ikhlaskan saja.

.

"Ja-jadi?" Tanya Kris menatap jijik ingus Tao yang bersarang di bajunya. Tao tersenyum manis dan menatap Kris penuh semangat.

"Iya gege, berkat gege sekarang Tao bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan ge"

"Eeeeehhh?" Kris menatap Tao dengan kedua bola mata yang memebelalak tak percaya alias shock.

"H-hah? T-Tao maksud_"

"Ah..sudah dulu ya ge, Tao mau bertemu dulu dengan Luhan ge. Bye" Dengan kecepatan Panda(?) yang mengalir ditubuh Tao, Tao berlari meninggalkan Kris yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah (hati) Kris menoleh menapat pintu kamar yang baru saja dilalui oleh Tao untuk keluar. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kris melemas tidak bertenaga, jadi...begitu sajakah?

.

Begitu sajakah cerita cinta Kris?

Haruskan semuanya berakhir begitu saja?

Tuhan.

Apa salah Kris?

Kenapa Kris harus di hukum seberat ini?

Kenapa?

KENAPAAAAA?

.

Samar-samar Kris dapat mendengar suara teriakan Tao yang kembali memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan Drom EXO.

"LUUUHAANNN GEEEE"

.

Mari mengheningkan cipta kembali untuk barang-barang di Drom sebelah yang telah menjemput ajalnya.

.

"LUHAN GE MANA BONEKA PANDA-NYA. TAO SUDAH TAU JAWABANNYA, KATA KRIS GE CINTA ADALAH TAO"

Dan seketika Kris kembali jatuh terjerembab dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"APA-APAAN ITU? ITU JAWABAN SALAH TAO"

"ANIYOO, GEGE SERAHKAN BONEKA PANDANYA. TAO-KAN SUDAH MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN GEGE DENGAN BENAR.

"ITU SALAH, TAO"

"BENAR"

"SALAH"

"BENAR"

"SALAH, POKOKNYA JAWABAN MU SALAH TAO. JAWAB DULU PERTANYAAN KU DENGAN BENAR, BARU AKU AKN MEMBERIKAN BONEKA PANDANYA"

"HUEEEE...GEGEEEE"

Dan Negara api pun kembali menyerang negara air-Ralat- dan keribuatan di Drom EXO pun tidak bisa terhindarkan lagi, yang terjadi karena ulah Luhan yang iseng bertanya kepada Tao 'cinta itu apa?' Dengan mengiming-ngimingi boneka Panda sebagai hadiahnya jika Tao berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Dan sekarang Drom EXO sangat jauh dari kata tenang dan tentram, jika keadaan ini terus dibiarkan maka sudah dipastikan semua telinga akan jatuh dari posisinya.

"SUHOOOO HYUUUNGGG"

"LUHAN BERIKAN SAJA BONEKANYA, NANTI AKU GANTI DENGAN BONEKA BERLAPIS EMAS DAN BETAHTAKAN BERLIAN KALAU PERLU"

"TIDAK MAU"

"HUEEEE SUHOOO HYUUUNGGG"

"LUHAN KAU INGIN TELiNGAKU PECAH, EOH"

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAk MAU, SUHO"

" HUEEEE...SEHUNNIEE, LUHAN GE JAHAT"

"YAKS TAO HYUNG, JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUT KU HYUNG"

.

PRAANGG

DUAAGG

BRAAKK

DUUGHH

BRUUKK

PRANG PRANG TING KOLENTANG PANG PANG.

.

Disaat Luhan dan Tao sedang mengadakan perang jambak, cakar, dan tarik, tiba-tiba saja panci Kyungsoo menggelinding dan ikut meramaikan suasana perang antara Rusa dan Panda.

"WOYY...BERISIK WOYYYY"

"BAEKHYUN JANGAN BERTERIAK WOYYY...GARA-GARA LO BEBEK UNGU-KU JADI JATUH DARI WASTAFEL"

Bahkan Baekhyun dan Chen pun ikut berpartisipasi dalam meramaikan suasana perang antara Luhan dan Tao. Bahkan di ruang nonton TV terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan gitarnya dengan nada yang sering di pakai di Film-film trailer.

Bukan itu saja, sepertinya Lay juga cukup terganggu dengan keadaan Drom yang sangat berisik dan kacau. Lay terlihat sedang berdiri di depan kulkas sambil memegang pisau daging, entah apa yang mau dilakukan oleh namja manis berdimple tersebut. Yang pasti bukan ikut perang bersama Luhan dan Tao.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya aku sedang apa disini?"

Eh?

"Ouh...iya, aku ingat. Aku kan mau memasak, hehe kok aku bisa lupa sih"

Setelah mengingat apa yang akan dilakukannya, Lay pun segera menyimpan pisau daging di tangannya di atas meja makan. Lalu namja manis berdimple itu pun berjalan keluar dari dapur dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Err...tapi bukankah tadi Lay..itu...eum...apa ya? ?_?

"Eh? Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu?"

Nah nah nah

"Ah tidak mungkin, haha"

Eoh

"Aku-kan bukan pelupa"

Hehhh_-

Mari kita lupakan kejadian yang satu ini-,

Tapi sepertinya ada satu orang yang tidak terganggu dengan keadaan Drom yang sangat berisik.

Xiumin.

Saat ini Xiumin sedang duduk di balkon Drom sambil memakan sepiring Bakpao hangat, kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti alunan lagu super junor Rockstar yang sedang didengarnya lewat Aerphonenya.

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah kamar yang bernuansa hitam putih dan merah, terlihat Kris yang sedang berjongkok di sudut kamar dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Hawa di sekitar Kris begitu hitam dan menyeramkan, jika Tao masuk kedalam kamar dan menghampiri Kris. Sudah di pastikan dalam tiga detik Tao akan berteriak kencang dan pingsan saat itu juga.

Sangat mengerikan.

Jika di perhatikan lagi Kris terlihat sedang memegang sebuah boneka yang tengah ia tusuk-tusuk menggunakan garpu yang entah Kris dapat dari mana, bibir tebalnya terus bergerak menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama setiap detiknya.

"Tao, kenapa? Kenapa? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau tidak mengerti? Apa kata-kata ku terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI"

Dan latar di sekitar Kris seketika berubah menjadi hujan deras dengan petir yang menyambar dimana-mana.

Poor Kris.

Sepertinya Kris harus berusaha lebih lebih lebih dan lebiiihhhhhh keras jika ingin bisa mendapatkan Tao.

Asal jangan pakai cara nekat saja ya!

Ah...apa kalian melupakan seseorang?

Siapa?

Kai?

Ah...jangan ganggu dia, saat ini Kai sedang sibuk kencan dengan toilet. Maklum, dia lagi luluran buat memutihkan kulitnya #Plakk-,

.

THE END.

.

Maaf saya tidak menyiapkan keresek buat anda muntah, saya juga tidak menyiapkan anda obat jika tiba-tiba saja anda merasa pusing, flu, dan batuk.

Dan tolong jangan bash saya plisssss :3 Saya hanya Author baru yang sangat mencintai KrisTao #Eaaaaa:'v

Tolong Review dong, biar saya semangat buat FF KRISTAO #Moduusss


End file.
